A Dilemma
by Infinite's Ruby
Summary: After all of his experiences dealing with ghosts, Luigi had grown used to their hostility throughout his escapade through a hotel called The Last Resort. However, he is put to the test after helping a film director named Morty finish his latest movie. How will Luigi handle this problem?


_Author's note First of all before we get into this Author's note I want to take a moment to apologize for not uploading any stories for well over a month and a half. The main reason for this long hiatus is __because well because for the first couple of weeks of December, I was busier than usual since mostly because of the fact I began my studies for my General Education Diploma assessment in December which I did pass the assessment. As a result, I've been able to start studying for my General Education Diploma for the past few weeks. _

_This means I didn't have much time to write and if updates are a bit slow it's mostly because I'll be focusing most of my attention towards obtaining my General Education Diploma. _

_ There was also the fact that during the editing process for this story my old laptop after serving me for three faithful years crashed and died on me and despite taking it to a repair shop there was nothing that could be done to salvage it so I've had to replace it. Thankfully all of my work was saved onto external sources so I haven't lost anything important which was another reason for the delay. _

_I want to thank everyone for being patient with this long partially unwanted delay and I hope you guys enjoy the story. _

_Now then having completed Luigi's Mansion 3 well over a few months ago, I will say I loved the game as a whole. While playing through the game one boss ghost stood out the most to me and that ghost was Morty which the fact he was the only friendly ghost in the game his boss fight is easily one of my favorite fights in the game even though you technically don't fight him and it's the scene where you had the choice whether or not to capture him which served as the inspiration for this story.  
_

_A special shoutout and thank you goes to the Sensational Spiderdom 321 for helping me with an idea for this fic and for helping me out with part of the summary as well. All of the credit goes to him for coming up with the idea which will make an appearance in this fic. If you ever get the chance please do check out his stories, they're all fantastic reads and are guaranteed to give you a chuckle._

_I hope you guys enjoy this one shot and don't worry nothing bad will happen to Morty in this story. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Every single character that either makes an appearance or is mentioned is owned by Nintendo._

* * *

Luigi stood in the middle of the wrecked film set sweat running down his forehead as he felt exhausted from having fought the Goob in a monster suit. Gooigi stood next to him slumped over. Luigi pressed the recall button as Gooigi returned to the canister. Straightening up Luigi glanced around the area his gaze falling a couple of scattered cars as he heard a distinct voice booming over the set.

"Cut! That's a wrap! Magnificent Luigi, that was a wonderful performance!" Morty's voice cut through the air as the ghost director left his chair, who flew over towards the film projector removing the film reels from it before flying across the set towards Luigi.

"Thank you Morty," Luigi replied anxiously turning his attention towards the set. "I'm sorry about knocking your buildings over and ruining your set even though I was fighting a Goob in a monster suit."

"Oh no, you don't have to apologize for anything!" Morty shrugged of Luigi's apology. "Both you and that green guy helped me cerate my latest masterpiece. You're the best movie star any movie director could've asked for! Surely there must be a way I can return the favor?"

Luigi couldn't help but smile upon hearing Morty's praise. "Well, I'm looking for the elevator button which I need in order to access the next floor. I know it's a lot to ask for, but I need it to rescue my friends."

"Say no more it's yours," Morty said with a smile placing it gently in the palm of Luigi's hand. "Again, I must thank you for everything, but I must be off to create my latest masterpiece!" Morty exclaimed happily. "Be sure to see it when it's finished!"

Without waiting for a response Morty flew into the air before he headed down the corridor into a small room marked with a megaphone on the door which Luigi glanced down at the elevator button nestled in his hand.

"I didn't have to fight him for it," Luigi said in disbelief. "After all the other ghosts I've fought to the end to stop me from claiming their elevator buttons, he just handed it over without a fight. Should I even capture him?"

A quick glance at the elevator button seemed to make Luigi uneasy for some reason. "Maybe I should allow Morty to complete his movie, but what if King Boo and Hellen Gravely somehow found out that one of their allies handed over an elevator button to me without a fight?"

At that moment Luigi stiffened turning around to catch a glimpse of a pair of blue eyes briefly staring back at Luigi from the rafters above the movie set before it vanished into the shadows.

"Was that one of Hellen's ghosts?" Luigi asked himself. "What if it saw what Morty did and is off to report to their boss that one of her staff members helped me instead of trying to hinder me?"

Luigi paced back and forth internally debating whether or not to leave Morty be to complete his masterpiece or to capture him. For the first time in his life, someone else apart from Mario had acknowledged him as a star, but the thought of King Boo going after Morty made him feel afraid for Morty's safety.

"As much as I don't want to do it maybe capturing him would be the only way to keep him safe," Luigi said forlornly.

With a heavy heart, Luigi left the film set and approached the door marked with a megaphone. From inside the room he could hear faint muttering within along with the sounds of objects being moved about the room.

Resting a hand against the door Luigi pushed it open. In the middle of the room slightly slouched over the film projector was Morty with his back facing towards him frantically editing strips of film, one hand turning the handle on the film projector and muttering something underneath his breath.

"Excuse me Morty, do you have a moment?" Luigi asked.

"Please do not disturb me right now, Luigi," Morty said firmly. "The editing process requires my full attention, so I can't allow even the slightest distraction to interfere with my work!"

Luigi found himself reaching for the Strobulb and began to charge it up. Luigi felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do, maybe there was a small chance Morty would be safer in one of E. Gadd's ghost capsules.

With a sad sigh Luigi let go of the Strobulb as the bright flash illuminated the room causing Morty to gasp turning around to face Luigi, his expression a mixture of shock and sadness as Luigi hesitated to rest his finger against the switch that would activate the Poltergust G-00.

"Wait a moment Luigi, what are you doing?!" Morty cried out in pure fear. "I don't understand, I gave you what you were looking for, please don't do this!"

Morty paused for several seconds his eyes darting to the Polutergust G-00 before he slumped onto his front his arms spread out over the table's surface beginning to sob ever so slightly his voice hitching.

"Not again, I was so sure I found the perfect star to complete my masterpiece," Morty whispered. "Maybe he was right, I really am a pathetic, worthless director, too trusting for my own good."

For several moments Luigi hesitated unsure whether to approach Morty who remained pressed up against the table his eyes wide with fear beginning to tremble all over. A ball of guilt began to form in Luigi's stomach upon hearing the faint sobs coming from Morty's direction before he approached the table noticing the dejected expression on Morty's face with ghostly tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Morty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any distress," Luigi said. "It's just that when I've encountered the other ghosts here in the Last Resort all of them put up a fight when I came to claim their elevator buttons. You're the first ghost I've encountered in the Last Resort who didn't even want to hurt me."

"Oh Luigi, thank you for apologizing, it's much appreciated," Morty said beginning to relax. "Oh, I know what's going on with Hellen summoning King Boo to this hotel, the one Goob that you captured told me everything was sent by her to keep an eye on me."

Luigi nodded that would make sense since it wouldn't surprise him if Hellen had stationed more ghosts around the hotel to hinder him mostly to prevent him from rescuing the remaining two Toads, Peach and Mario. The thought of letting any harm occurring to his friends caused Luigi to clench his fists ever so slightly before he sighed.

"So Morty if you have no interest in Hellen Gravely's plans, then how did you end up here at this hotel?"

Morty fell silent for several minutes before he spoke again his voice hoarse. "I'll tell you my story, Luigi. It's a tale of tragic woe and shattered dreams."

Luigi felt one of the two chairs being dragged forward as he sat in one. Morty settled in the other chair with a soft sigh before he began to speak again.

"You see Luigi, I met my end when someone I thought I could trust betrayed me," Morty said his voice barely above a whisper. "He was an aspiring actor and he starred in several of my films. He was a talented young man, but he had a bit of an arrogant streak something which several of his co-stars tried to warn me about. However,I waved off their concerns which turned out to be a mistake on my part."

"So how did you die?" Luigi inquired feeling a stab of guilt for asking the question.

"You know the scene I had both you and the green guy act out with the Goob in the monster suit?"

"Yes, I do," Luigi answered Morty's question.

"Well, you see it was the climax to the final film I was so close to completing when I was alive," Morty admitted. "I told the actor he would need to share the spotlight with a younger actor who had the potential to be a fantastic actor. He flat out refused and claimed I was trying to make him look foolish. He refused to take further part and left the set forcing me to stop working on the film for the day."

Luigi fell silent waiting for Morty to finish his story unable to shake the uneasy feeling as he had a bad feeling Morty's story would not have a happy ending.

"Three days later after I'd completed the editing process for most of the film, my star actor approached me with me with a coffee as a peace offering," Morty said his voice cracked ever so slightly. "Without really thinking I accepted the drink unaware he'd slipped in a small piece of a Poison Mushroom. It didn't take long for the Poison Mushroom's effects to kick in. As I lay dying on the floor he called me a puny worthless director and my films were disasters waiting to happen. It was at that moment I experienced my game over."

Morty fell silent taking a moment to stare at his hands before he spoke again. "When I came to, I quickly realized I was dead. My latest film went on unfinished and I lingered in the afterlife until Hellen Gravely approached me with an offer I couldn't refuse. She told me if I captured someone called Luigi I would be given another chance to complete my film. I accepted her offer and that's how I ended up here which concludes my tragic story of a foolish director cut down in his prime."

"Morty, I'm sorry for attempting to capture you," Luigi said. "Are you sure you'll be alright here? What if Hellen finds out about what happened here on this floor, aren't you afraid she'll come after you?"

"I accept your apology Luigi," Morty replied with a small smile. "While I do appreciate the concern, I've heard about your exploits about your first clash with King Boo in the false mansion that was constructed by King Boo and the other Boos. Then I heard of your achievement of restoring the Dark Moon in Evershade Valley and liberating the Ghosts from King Boo's control."

Luigi felt slightly reassured by Morty's words which he saw the director offer him a small warm smile.

"I'll be fine, something tells me that King Boo will be too preoccupied with getting his revenge on you to notice what's been happening on this floor," Morty said reassuringly. "Besides, once you're done rescuing your friends, my masterpiece should be completed by then."

"Ignore what that actor said about you, you're not a puny worthless director. I'm sure the film you didn't complete in your life will be a masterpiece." Luigi said. "You know Morty, maybe when I've dealt with King Boo, perhaps we could watch it together sometime," Luigi said.

A small smile appeared on Morty's face upon hearing Luigi's suggestion before he approached Luigi with a small smile before rearranging his fingers into a little portrait over Luigi's face.

"Thank you for your kind words Luigi," Morty said smiling warmly. "As for your suggestion, I'd like that, it does get rather lonely being here on this floor. You can also bring your friends to see it as well since it's the least I can do for all of your help."

"Now if you excuse me, I do need to get back to work," Morty said turning his attention back towards the film projector. "I know you will be the one to defeat King Boo and rescue your friends."

Morty's kind words touched Luigi as he saw Morty resume his work with a new sense of energy as he glanced down at the film strips between his fingers becoming absorbed in his work once more.

Luigi placed a hand against the door pushing it open stepping back out into the hallway allowing the door to close as he made his way down the corridor until eventually he reached the main hallway before turning back on his heel hearing the faint ringing sound coming from the Virtual Boo as he placed the visor over his eyes an image of Professor E. Gadd coming onto the screen.

"Oh, there you are young feller!" exclaimed in relief. "That was quite a performance both you and Gooigi put on for that director ghost, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. I'm correct in assuming you were able to retrieve the elevator button?"

"I was able to retrieve the elevator button to the next floor," Luigi confirmed. "Also, I know you'll be disappointed to hear this, but I chose to not capture Morty. It turns out there was one last movie he didn't get to complete in life before his former star actor killed him."

"Hmmm, it sounds like you did the right thing Sonny," E. Gadd said. "In hindsight when I heard the ghost crying, I could tell he wasn't hostile at all. Anyway, you need to hurry and make your way to the next floor then and be careful you'll never know what kind of hostile ghosts will be waiting for you."

Luigi nodded removing the screen drive as he glanced down at the small elevator button as he glanced back at the movie posters lining the wall noticing at the bottom of the posters the words directed by Morty were inscribed on them.

"Good luck on your masterpiece Morty," Luigi said. "Hopefully you'll stay out of King Boo's way. Bro, Princess Peach and the Toads please hang in there for a little longer, I will set all of you free."

Feeling a new sense of resolve Luigi felt a small spark of determination as he headed towards the elevator with the comforting thought he'd found an ally in Morty. The only thing Luigi could do for now was to proceed onwards through the Last Resort vowing to himself he wouldn't let both Hellen Gravely and King Boo prevent him from rescuing the ones he cared for the most.

* * *

_Author's note There you go, here's the end of this little story. Honestly, this fic was something that was on my mind for a while now. Another inspiration behind this one-shot was mostly the choice you have of capturing Morty which I will admit I almost did so by accident. When I drafted this story it gave me the chance to expand on Luigi's thought process while he was debating whether or not he would capture Morty which is why I wanted to have Luigi and Morty interact with each other with the former giving an apology to Morty for his actions and then apologizing to him because it's something Luigi would do._

_Originally my headcanon for Morty's origin was going to be very different since I did plan to have Morty's former co-star attack Morty by stabbing him to death with a knife but it meant this fic's rating would go up from a K+ to a T, but after talking it over with The Sensational SpiderDom321 he came up with the idea of having Morty's star actor slipping a piece of a Poison Mushroom into his drink. I give him full credit for this idea as he was a big help when it came to this story._

_There is a reason as to why there is no flashback scene for Morty's origin story is becuase I'm thinking about using that idea for a potential story down the line whenever I can find the time to work on it._

_As for the blue eyes that were watching, Luigi did in fact, belong to Polterkitty one of my least favorite things in the whole game. I put her there well since considering you encounter the annoyance on Morty's floor it only felt fitting for Luigi to briefly see her before she reappears to steal the elevator button.  
_

_As always constructive criticism/reviews/any accidental errors I have to go back and fix are appreciated as always. Thank you for taking the time to read the story I genuinely do appreciate it. Also, I hope to see you guys soon with whichever story I have in the works next time.  
_


End file.
